Halloween Special : Lunatic
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: A quick face - paced one shot, written for Halloween. Sorry for being a bit late. About Lucy Heartfilia, whose gone just a bit Lunatic. Just a bit. M For Blood, Killing... and Inferred Sex, Main Pairing: Lucy X Natsu , With a mention of Erza and Jellal.


Note: The Story is NOT suppose to make sense. Thanks.

Sorry for the Late upload.. forgot about this.. and exams are coming up... also its very face paced, and has a few errors, as i have to go off and study :) Enjoy~

Edit: Also someone told me it wasn't spaced. SORRY!

-Lunatic-

Lucy gave a soft yawn, rolling over, as a scent tickled her nose. Her eyes flicked open, showing chocolate orbs, looking at the pink hair which belonged to the one she loved.

"Natsu..."

She purred quietly, into the crook if his neck, and he mumbled too quietly for her to hear in response. Her tongue darted out, licking what she knew was a sensitive spot. He groaned, his mind slowly remembering the night before, as he gently tilted her head to kiss her. She giggled, and so their day began..

An hour later. Lucy was finally out of bed, cooking breakfast, while Natsu helped her, mumbling about. "Stupid gas fire vs. his fire". She ignored it, and instead grabbed plates, piling his plate high with food, while only giving herself a looked at her, sitting down and seemed confused, his eyebrows furrowing

"Why're you eating nothing?"

"Not hungry"

came her reply, as she watched him dig in.

"Anyway, you promised to go on a date with me today..."

She gave a wide grin, as he coughed down his food before giving a loud exclamation of surprise

"EHHH?!"

She chuckled, observing his face expressions. "You promised." She watched his face carefully, while continuing to eat politely, the complete opposite of what Natsu was doing. Food had somehow smeared his cheeks, and the cutlery remained untouched, as he used his hands to claw at it This time his face expression did not change, but instead he nodded firmly

"You owe me later then..."

She opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut, as she saw the glint in his eyes. She gave a dramatic groan, then stood, grabbing his now finished plate of food, and leaving it in the sink.

"We can go after i get ready"

Those words sent Natsu despairing, while she headed off to the bedroom. He knew how long it'd take for her to get changed. What would he do for half an hour? She was carefully looking at the clothes in her wardrobe, grabbing a stack, dumping it on her bed and sifting through them. "I dint want to look desperate.. But i want to look good..." She mumbled to herself, her fingers rapidly flicking through them.

Half an hour later, Lucy came out, her blonde hair wavering on her shoulders. She wore a floral skirt, and a loose blue sleeveless blouse which allowed room for much imagination. On her feet, she wore a pair of wedges. The look was completed with mascara, making her eyes look smoky, yet natural.

'Dang... She looks... Delicious...' He thought , hoping he wasn't drooling. He was mentally picking off her clothes for a few seconds, before he realized he was staring , and that she was standing next and had asked him something. She had seen the way his eyes stared and knew that she had dressed correctly. Before she could stop herself, she had walked forward a few paces, placing a hand on his shoulder, massaging it gently. "Shall we go?"

The day passed quickly before they knew it. They had both enjoyed the events of the day, as for Natsu, he had managed to see her bending over, and also revealing a pair of bear patterned panties. He had to make an excuse, as he ran off to find a bucket to hold the blood pouring out of his nose.

As for Lucy, well... She had enjoyed the date very much, as he had been a caring gentlemen for the entire day, as much as he could be anyway. They had found a stall, which you had to knock over what you wanted with a paper-shooting rifle from 5 meters away. Natsu had tried to 'help' lucy, and that had ended up with them in a awkward position, blushing faces, and a shouting owner. Lucy also dragged Natsu to go shopping with her, and had passed a swimsuit shop.

She 'coincidentally' remembered that she needed to buy a swimsuit, an had pulled her with him when she went to try out a very revealing two piece swimsuit, which barely covered anything. Not that he minded of course.

By the time she was done, Natsu's stomach was growling, and took off when he had smelled the delicious aroma of kebabs. Instead of yelling at him, she rolled her eyes, and watched, declining his invitation to eat.

After this, she had gone to watch a movie with him, which he paid for, surprisingly. The movie was about monsters and killers with chainsaws which had given her an excuse to grip his arm, and hold his hand. He had purposely chosen the movie, hoping this would happen.

As night fell, the both of them lifted their weary bodies to Lucys apartment, Natsu falling asleep quickly, with Lucy pondering about something which had nagged in the back of her ignored it, and instead began to fall asleep, just as it clicked. "Natsu...he...he died 5 years ago...Natsu?" Her eyes widened, but she was unable to move.

As 'Natsu' rolled over, she saw a white skeleton, with maggots crawling out of his eye socket, worms writhing on his body, pink hair clinging to her, and a flies buzzing above her. Then she realized that her flesh was slowly sinking away, revealing white bleached bones. She felt the maggots moving in her own left socket, as her right eye exploded, leaving blood and muscle dripping down her face. Her mouth opened to scream, but it soon became dark, and there was no strength left in her.

And then she remembered.

The blood, the screams and cries of anguish. The feeling of the warm blood on her hands mixing with her tears and the soothing motion of the his hands petting her he was not petting her, he was trying to strangle her! Her eyes grew lighter in ecstasy , revealing blood read iris, as her tears dripped down on his struggling body. She cried out, laughing and crying at the same time at his pain, her hands carving deeper and deeper into his flesh with the blade.

She faintly realized he was loosening his grip on her, and softly cooed, looking down at him pitifully "ah... Are you in pain...?" Her voice twisted at the end of the sentence, and she spat the next out "you liar..! Now you know... You shouldn't have cheated on me with Lisanna...!" Her words became more garbled, before her face twisted into an ugly expression, like an lion whose tail had been stepped on.

She gave another cackle, laughing out madly at his gurgles. If this kept going, he would end up dying from choking on his own blood instead of by her hands, and she didn't want that. She bent down, forcefully pressing a kiss to his lips, her tongue pressing on the entrance of his mouth, and forcing him to open. He resisted.

Her hands placed the blade on the ground, and reached towards his neck wrapping around it, before squeezing it. He finally opened his mouth, the blood spurting onto her face, which only added to the red mess on her face, composed of his blood, his tears , her tears, and her own blood.

He panted, his chest heaving as he tried to breath. She took hold if the dagger again, carving a trail down his chest before carving her own name in messy sighed, as he began to stop responding. She was now bored of her toy.

It was time to dispose of him. With a flick of her wrists, she plunged the dagger deep into the being of him, letting the blood flow onto the ground like red rivers.

As she laughed in amusement thinking of her day with him, she did not notice the glint of a blade, nor did so notice the shadow of a only noticed something amiss when blood began to pour from her stomach, spurting out in gallons at a time. As she looked down, she saw the tip of her own blade jutting out.

And then darkness fell - She hummed to herself, in a familiar and eerie tune, letting the notes whisk across the white room, which had already been tainted with her blood. Now she played the waiting game.

The unlucky guard on duty that day was named Jellal. He had a wife waiting at her named Erza and 3 kids. If he'd know he would be killed that day, he wouldn't have left his wife crying to herself as he ignored her troubles. Their relationship had been slowly cracking, and this morning it had gotten even hoped to make it up to her, by taking her out to dinner tonight... he'd have to look for a babysitter.

As he continued thinking of his wife and his troubles, he opened the food slot, sliding in the tray absentmindedly, before a blur raced towards him, his eyes closing in shock.

The prisoner cracked a single smile driven with madness, and bent down to wipe at the guard's blood with a single pale finger. Her hand shook slightly, but steadied as she licked the blood, humming the same dark tune as before. -

2 days later, at a small bar- A blonde girl giggled, her black dress wrapping around her figure, hugging her curves. In her hand, was a half empty wine glass. A man sat opposite her, slowly getting drunk, his smiles lopping. He had several empty glasses lined up to his right, and to his left were a line of several different drinks.

Each time he turned away from her, towards the TV where the news played, she would pout, looking shyly away. The man would then turn her attention back to her, one hand pulling her closer to him. Every glass he drank would send a hand closer towards the organ between his thigh.

She knew he anticipated it and shivered in delight, hoping he would be fun to play with. He mistook her shiver for something else, and stopped drinking pushing her down. That was the last mistake he would make. She gave a small sigh, glad that she was in a private room and he had paid. This would get a bit messy...

He paused, frowning as his vision blurred and he felt warmth spreading through him. He tilted his head to look at the screen, where the same blonde who had promised she'd stay with him for the rest of his life, was sitting. He opened his mouth to yell , but nothing came out. He moved his head upwards to look at her, and his eyes widened.

"I Promise to stay only for the rest of YOUR life... and too bad.. it ends now.."

Her voice was cracking slightly, becoming more and more high pitched, then suddenly becoming low as she finished her sentence. She grabbed the gun from her waist ,with a silencer, and stood , a leer spreading across her face. and with a single bullet, she killed him.

"BANG"

As she left, she hoped that she'd make it to watch the Halloween special of "The Simpsons"

- Thank you for Reading :) And i hope you enjoyed your Halloween .. R & R.


End file.
